


【最王】アメジストの繭

by Enceladus_0310



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enceladus_0310/pseuds/Enceladus_0310
Summary: 写在前面：1.有魔法存在的世界，这个世界里有魔法师以及魔女的存在。2.会很长，我不知道什么时候能写完，不过大纲已经完整了。3.OOC警告，反正就很刀子
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

序章『？？？』  
“嗯……光……魔女……呜？神、之……诶？”  
放学后的夕阳斜斜地照进图书室，将一切都染上了橘色，空气中的小灰粒反射着阳光，发出温柔的光，一切显得平静又安宁。然而在这个本应空无一人的图书室中传出了女孩稚嫩的声音，这个声音的主人似乎在读什么，并不顺利的样子，渐渐地她的声音中带上了一丝哭腔，让人感到有些可怜。  
“在看什么？”  
“啊！”  
突然一个男性的声音出现在她的身后，因为过于突然她不禁惊叫出声，一把抱住手中的书，仿佛不想让身后的人看到书的内容。  
看着眼前的女孩，男人轻笑出声，揉了揉她柔软的发丝温柔地开口道：“我都看到了，不用藏了。”  
这个声音是女孩最喜欢的声音，这个抚摸是女孩最喜欢的感觉。她的眼前浮现出那人英气的脸庞，微长的下睫毛，头顶那根永远抚不平的呆毛，总是挂着浅浅微笑的嘴角，还有藏着她读不懂的东西的眼睛，这个人是女孩现在最喜欢的人，识到了这一点，绯红逐渐爬上女孩的脸颊，她的口中发出了疙疙瘩瘩的声音。  
“最、最原老师……你、你为什在这里？”  
最原并没有回应女孩的疑问，他盯着女孩怀中的书问道：“米莎对这个传说有兴趣吗？”  
“嗯！很喜欢！”  
名为米莎的女孩听到对方的问题，眼中瞬间充满了光芒，自己喜欢的人也许跟自己有相同的兴趣，没有比这个更能让人激动的事了。  
她举起手中的书给最原看，兴奋地说：“最原老师！你看，这是我找到的书，跟那些糊弄小孩子的书不一样，这个是……是……”很显然她的兴奋没能坚持太久，看到封面的一瞬间她便撅起了小嘴，幽幽地说：“但是我看不懂……都是外文……”  
“要我念给你听吗？”  
“嗯！”  
理所当然的回答。  
最原轻手轻脚地拉开米莎身旁的座椅，从她手中接过这本书。  
这是一本外国出版的儿童故事书，除了是由外文编写以外，并没有任何特殊的地方。其中收录了许多传说故事，而米莎最喜欢的便是那篇《大灾祸》。与其说它是一篇传说故事，不如说它是民间记录的一段事实，它讲述了一个城市的毁灭，过去发生过的悲惨事件。  
最原翻开书的同时用余光瞟了一眼身边兴奋的女孩，轻声说：“图书室要保持安静，下次再大声讲话的话，老师就永远不给你讲故事了。”  
听到老师温柔的提醒，米莎捂住了自己的嘴，静静地等待她所期待的故事。  
“那是几百年前发生的事，具体是什么时候无人知晓，只是在那个时候魔女还存在在这个社会上，他们也许是你的邻居，也许是你的朋友，也许是走在路上擦肩而过的陌生人，他们有男有女，平白无奇，只是生活着的芸芸众生中的一部分，直到大灾祸发生。  
究竟发生了什么，无人知晓，因为见过事实的人们都死了，活下来的人寥寥无几，最终都归于疯狂，我们所能知道的一切都是从提早离开此地亦或者相邻城市的人口中得知。  
他们说城中居住着一位大魔女，她拥有美丽的容颜，可以魅惑任何人，让任何人成为她的傀儡，因此她拥有了无数忠诚的手下，城中经常有穿着黑色衣服戴着兜帽的人出没。  
他们说城中居住着一位神之子，她拥有美丽的容貌，善良的心灵，仿佛天使治愈所有人，一直与邪恶的魔女抗争。  
他们说事件发生前，城市中总能看到魔法阵，它们就像年轻人的涂鸦分散在城市的各个角落，没有引起人们的注意。  
他们说那天晚上城市中心的高塔上降下了光芒，在光芒的中心有人似乎看到了天使，纯白的羽翼延伸出去覆盖整个城市。  
他们说在光芒中是那位大魔女，一切都是她为了降下绝望之神的计划。  
他们说没有看见任何光芒，那一晚只有包围着城市的重重迷雾。  
他们说那座城市是被神之子保护的城市，所有人只是被她带走保护了起来。  
他们说魔女想降下神灵是为了获得永生，所有人都被她当成了祭品。  
他们说犯下滔天罪行的魔女最终被神之子杀死，而神之子也完成了自己的使命回归于天，为这个世界留下了四个宝物。  
从此之后，发生了很多事，魔女们最终消失在我们的视野中，难觅踪影。”  
念完故事，最原“啪”的一声合上书本，将米莎从幻想中拉了回来。  
“啊！……结束了？”  
“嗯，结束了。”  
米莎盯着封面脸上充满了疑惑，她不解地问：“这个传说是这样的吗？”  
“米莎觉得老师讲的故事是假的吗？”  
“没有！”女孩着急地解释，不禁提高了音量，而又惊觉自己不应如此，便压低声音说：“只是跟我以前看过的故事有点不一样……”  
“有什么不一样呢？”  
“嗯……以前听过的故事里，所有的魔女都是大坏蛋，而老师的故事里，似乎只有大魔女一个大坏蛋呢，别的魔女们都好可怜。还有……”  
说到这里，米莎停顿了一下，她怯生生地抬头看了一眼最原，不知道接下去的话该不该说。  
最原看出了她的顾虑，鼓励道：“还有呢？我不会生气的。”  
“还有，总觉得这些人说得内容有点奇怪。”  
“是哪里比较奇怪？”  
“有人说看到了光，有人说没看到，还有人说神之子带走了所有人，但是她不是神之子吗？为什么会让所有人都死了呢？在一切发生之前她去哪里了呢？还有，魔女是不能用魔法的，这是谁都知道的事，但是大魔女竟然能用魅惑魔法，太不可思议了，她是怎么做到的？还有还有，大魔女干这种坏事有人说她是为了永生，但她不是还是死了吗？她到底有没有成功？没成功为什么还会死人呢……唔！”  
女孩越说越激动，就在她要站到椅子上的时候，一根手指贴在了她的嘴唇上。  
“嘘——”  
一瞬间她变成了一只煮熟的虾子，呆立当场。  
最原并没有回答她一串的问题，他只是慢慢站起身，望着窗外被黑暗侵蚀的天空，眯起眼悠悠地开口：“谁知道呢，也许这些传闻本来就都不是真的。”  
“所以！这一切等着我去探究！”  
看着这么活泼的女孩，他笑了，是非常温柔的笑容，他说：“那我就拭目以待了。今天时间也不早了，回家吧。”  
米莎看了眼挂钟发现的确很晚了，再不回家绝对会被妈妈念一个晚上，她连忙抱起书向门外跑去。  
跑到门口，她回头挥着手中的书道谢道：“今天真的谢谢老师的故事！明天上课再见！”  
男人只是微笑着向她摆了摆手以示道别。  
然后米莎再也没有见到过最原老师，小小的实习教师实习期满后便离开了。  
他走的时候一切都整理地干干净净，没有留下关于他的任何东西。  
然而不知是无心之举还是恶意为之，他最终在某位女孩的心中留下了深深的遗憾与对于大灾祸强烈的好奇心。  



	2. 第一章 守护之火

01  
这段时间，天空一直都是阴沉沉的，好像要发生什么，令人不安。  
最原坐在咖啡馆外的露天餐桌前，他的面前放着一杯还在冒着热气的咖啡，纯黑的咖啡散发着苦味的香气，让人精神一振。手边还有一杯橙汁，这也许是之前的客人留下的，其中橙黄色的液体几乎没有变少，冷凝的水珠沿着杯壁流下，在杯底积起了一小滩水，不知为何无人收理。  
他等的人迟到了，不过他并不着急，毕竟着急也没用，因此他捧着咖啡杯盯着路边开始发起了呆。  
这座城市是他出生长大的地方，虽然是个小城市，但毕竟是旅游城市风景不错，也有魔法都市应有的所有繁华与……交通事故。  
现代社会已经没有了马车与扫帚，取而代之的是更加安全便捷的交通工具。  
以宝石储存的魔力作为能源，驱动刻在车上的简易风魔法，从而稳定地飘浮在空中，前进、后退、变更方向也不需要太多技术操作，因而得到了推广。  
如今路上都是这种形式的车辆，曾经它们外形稀奇古怪，因为出现过不雅物体飞在路上，所以现在统一成了更为美观的球体。  
不过社会上有各种各样的人，自然有人不想驾驶这种看不出个性的车，他们喜欢更加复古、更加新颖、更加夺人眼球的出行工具。只要会风魔法中的飘浮术，稍加练习理论上什么都可以变成交通工具，因此违驾者也与日俱增，甚至成为了一个社会问题。  
此刻，最原就目睹了两个违驾者惹出来的车祸，一把拖把和一个沙发撞在了一起，看不出是谁撞了谁，毕竟这两人对魔法的控制水平一样差。这种事每天都会发生，并不是所有特立独行的人都是魔法天才，更多的人并不擅长这种精细操作，一旦失控就会引发事故。  
所幸这次并不是飙车族，这两人看得出来都是第一次驾驶，速度并不快，只是他们堵在路中间，争吵不休，引发了交通堵塞。  
「以下插播一条简讯，昨晚中央魔法研究大学失窃，失窃物品为前日发现的古代手记，疑似怪盗团DICE所为……」  
正当最原感到有些无聊之际，突然一条简讯闯入了他的耳朵里。  
怪盗团DICE，是一个仅仅出现了2年的年轻组织，他们盗窃各种宝物，小到宝石大到各种遗迹中的神器，似乎只要是宝物都会成为他们的目标。  
他们的盗窃行为很有表演性，每次行动前都会向警方发出预告信，通知想要抓到他们的人什么时候到哪儿去抓他们，甚至会直播盗窃的过程。  
然而即使如此明目张胆，他们也从来没有被抓到过，每次都能从人们的指缝中溜走，消失在夜幕之中。他们从未留下任何宝物，盗窃似乎只是个过程，得手的宝物最终会完整无缺地在某处被发现，所做的一切看似只是为了愉快。  
因为如此帅气的作风，他们在年轻人之间人气很高，甚至听说还有应援团。  
他们的事迹最原也有所耳闻，正当他想再仔细听一听这条新闻的时候，一个兴奋的声音出现在他身后。  
“最原老师！”  
最原被突如其来的声音吓了一跳，他回头一看并不是他在等的人，眼前是一位看起来才小学的男生，他兴奋地盯着最原，似乎是遇到了惊喜。  
不过很可惜他认错人了，最原并不认识他，也没有做过家庭教师，不可能有这么大的学生。  
他刚想开口解释，对方便已抢先开口道：“啊！果然是最原老师！是我，是我啊！勇啊，话说最原老师怎么也在这里？”  
“我……”  
“啊！我知道了！最原老师是来旅游的吧！这里风景很好，我们家也是来这里旅游的！”  
“那个你……”  
“我很喜欢这里，不过我妈妈觉得这里有点偏僻，买东西不方便，我知道！她就想买包包和衣服，明明是个悠闲的好地方的说。”  
“……”  
“说起来最原老师怎么感觉你变小了？啊！我知道了！是形体控制的魔法练习吧！老师太厉害了！这可是高级魔法耶！”  
名叫勇的男生很活泼，一直很兴奋地表达自己的想法，因此最原一时间根本插不上话。一来二去，他也不想说什么了，只是没什么表情地看着眼前的孩子。  
突然勇的声音小了下去，他有些没把握地问道：“最原老师……那个、我有个问题想问您……可以吗？”  
明明不认识眼前的男孩，明明是拒绝的好时机，可最原依旧无声地点了点头，也许只是不想伤了这颗幼小的心灵吧。  
看到最原肯定的态度，勇又恢复了之前兴奋地表情，他赶紧问道：“那个，月川小学的大家现在还好吗？嗯……还有那个、我走后，那个、米莎有、有没有想过我……”  
说完男孩的脸涨红成了一只小苹果，看得出来米莎是他喜欢的女孩。  
“嗯，大家都很好……那个、都在朝着自己的目标前进。”  
说到这里最原停顿了一下，他同样不认识这位名叫米莎的女孩，究竟事实如何，他无从得知。这种有可能会改变人生的回答需要更加慎重，他思考了一下开口道：“米莎……嗯、小米莎的话，如果想知道她有没有想你，不如自己去联系她？以我的立场没法代表她的想法。”  
“老师……我觉得你就是不想告诉我。”似乎是不太满意最原的回答，勇撅起了嘴巴，不过很快他便打起精神说道：“也对，男子汉就要直面自己的内心，正面说出自己的喜欢，后悔就来不及了！这可是老师你教给我们的。”  
“是啊……”  
虽然这句话很正确，但是真要做到是何其困难，何况是对一个孩子来讲。  
“勇……勇，你在哪里？”不远处有一位穿着时髦的女性正在焦急地呼喊自己的孩子。  
“啊！妈妈在叫我了，我该走了……”  
男孩似乎还有什么想说，却有点不好意思，他轻咬嘴唇迟迟没有开口。最原见状并不催促，只是静静地等待他的决定。  
“那个……也许以后再也没机会见到最原老师了，但是我一生都不会忘记最原老师教过我们的事，我一定会永远对世界保持好奇心！绝不会让老师失望！”  
有些许眼泪在眼眶中打转，可男孩用一个大大的笑容将泪水憋了回去，向最原挥挥手便跑向了自己的母亲。  
最原看着离去的男孩没有过多的表情，他微微眯起眼思考起这次奇怪的相遇。  
最原这个姓氏并不常见，从对话中看得出来那人用得也是自己这张脸，应该是认识自己的人，究竟会是什么人冒充他在这个小学执教？虽然还没惹上什么麻烦事，但是……需不需要去调查一下？  
沉浸在思考中的小侦探并没有注意到身后有什么人在靠近，突然一双大手搭在了他的肩膀上。  
“呦！最原老师，还在想怎么教育小孩吗？”  
“哈哈，只是认错人了，百田君。”  
他终于等到了自己要等的人。  
  
02  
百田解斗比最原大几岁，可以说是他的救命恩人，是在3年前的那个事件里发现他，并把他带出来的人。据说在政府部门就职，表面看起来是警察，不过他总是穿着一双拖鞋，肩上披着外套，头发梳得冲天高，一副吊儿郎当的模样，完全不清楚平时他在做什么，不过总听他说想去宇宙中看看，让人感觉他说不定会成为宇航员。  
“诶？今天有重要会议吗？”  
最原一转头看见得是穿着西装，脚踏皮鞋，头发也梳成大背头的百田，他穿成这样很少见，只有在非常正式的场合才能看到。  
“是啊，已经结束了。”  
百田说着拉开最原对面的座椅，狠狠地揉了揉自己的头发，把梳得整整齐齐的头发揉得散了下来，看起来一副刚起床的模样，不过最原觉得还是这样适合他。  
“啊啊~那群老爷子就知道喊口号，完全不会解决问题，出了事只会让我们擦屁股，真是受不了。”  
他一边抱怨一边向闭着眼沉默无言的服务员招手，示意需要一杯冰咖啡。  
“话说，你最近又瘦了？”  
“有吗？我觉得最近吃得还挺多。”  
说着最原伸手摸了摸自己的脸，仿佛是想找出点证据，不过没太多肉的脸颊，似乎更加说明了百田的猜想。  
“你肯定没吃早饭。”看他这样百田摇摇头，再次向那个服务员说道：“一份三明治……再来份香草布蕾。”  
似乎是听到了什么话，最原对着那杯橙汁的方向无奈地开口道：“真是的，一片吐司哪里不是早餐了……”  
“你看，妖精小姐也不同意。”  
“百田君……”  
没等多久，一位穿着女仆装的服务员端着食物走了过来，乍一看还以为是人类，不过球形关节暴露了它是人偶的事实。  
它将食物放在百田面前就走了。  
“现在这种人偶越来越多了。”百田感叹了一句，将香草布蕾推到了橙汁前，三明治推给了最原说：“这是你的，而这是请赤松小姐的，吃完我们再谈。”  
最原低头看了一眼用料丰富的三明治，无奈地叹了口气，死心一般地拿起刀叉道：“我更希望那杯布蕾是我的。”  
当布蕾见少去一半的时候，最原手中的三明治还剩下一半，他放下了刀叉说什么都不会再吃了。  
作为多年的朋友，百田也知道最原的限度在哪里，他不会逼迫他，因此开口道：“那么，今天找我是有什么事？”  
“事情是这样的……”  
最原从口袋中拿出一只用纸折成有着紫色光纹的蝴蝶，开始讲述前几天他遇到的事。  
※  
“呦~小少爷今天又来坐班啊，真·积·极~”  
最原刚走进门便听到艾利杰的声音从事务所里传出来，随后混着魔法水晶屏中的声音，他吃薯片的声音就像黏在房间里，一直咔嚓作响。  
艾利杰是侦探事务所的普通员工，看起来像是四十几岁的大叔，其实才三十岁不到。穿着宽松T恤和沙滩裤，顶着一头鸟窝似的棕色头发，脸上还有长时间没有剃胡须而留下的胡茬，无论什么时候来到事务所都能看到他，而且任何时候都在吃薯片。因此有人怀疑他有可能是事务所的地缚灵，他吃薯片是不是为了提高对盐的抗性之类的。  
当然，他只是个懒得回家的人类罢了，即使家就在事务所楼下。  
最原瞟了那方向一眼后默默地换上了室内鞋，走到办公桌边放下背包，用没什么情绪的音调开口道：“我不是什么小少爷。”  
“别这么严肃嘛。”似乎是感觉到最原有点不高兴，艾利杰站起身贼头贼脑地靠近他，一把搭在他的肩膀上，压低声音开口道：“这里有上好的新鲜货品，有没有兴趣试用一下？”  
说着他悄悄拉开自己的外套露出了里面东西的一角，看到那东西最原有点无语，叹了口气说：“艾利杰先生，高血压了的话可不是工伤。”  
“诶~小少爷你的笑话可真难懂。”  
“不是笑话……嗯？”  
突然屏幕中的声音引起了他的注意，他挣开身上的束缚凑近屏幕。  
「……据悉中央魔法研究大学今天正式与邻近的月川小学达成合作意向，意在发掘儿童早期的魔法倾向……」  
“怎么了？小少爷对未来的社会发展有兴趣？”  
“不是，那个……艾利杰先生你在工作吧？画面中出现人了。”  
“呀~现代可真是方便啊。”听到最原的话，对方并没有走过去，反而一边揉鸡窝头一边走向茶水间，顺带情深意切地感叹道：“有这样便利的水晶屏，在家里就能看到千里之外的东西了！你不觉得很神奇吗？”  
“这句话听起来你就像老爷爷一样。”  
“说不定我就是哦，从大灾祸中存活下来的怪物喔喔喔~”  
艾利杰一边说一边装神弄鬼起来，还差点把咖啡打翻，然而他唯一的观众完全没有听他在说什么。  
“你只是监视吗？人快走了……”  
“唉~最原君，有人告诉过你你一点都不好玩吗？”  
“我又不是玩具，需要固定画面吗？”  
“不了，这点小事我一根手指就够了。”  
话音刚落，艾利杰两指一弹将一片透明有点白色杂质的水晶碎片弹到了最原的面前。  
“诶？！等……！”  
没等最原反应过来，水晶中发出了一下强烈的白光，将房间的一切照亮，而后又瞬间暗淡下来，掉在了他的脚边。  
“唔……”  
最原的眼睛被强光刺激到一时间无法睁开，有些许生理性的泪水从眼角滑落，竟给人品出美人垂泪的感觉。  
“咻~最原君可真是可爱啊，有兴趣做叔叔的恋人吗？”  
听到艾利杰轻浮的声音由远及进逐渐变响，最原揉着眼睛捡起脚边的水晶递给他说:“艾利杰先生你这可是职场骚扰，我可以去告你。”  
“你没有证据。”  
“有我的记忆就够了。”  
“可惜可惜，小少爷还需要学习啊~记忆可以被修改，会被人抓到把柄，所以严格意义上是不能当证据的。”  
话音刚落，一片小小的红色水晶从虚空中出现，静静地悬浮在最原的眼前。红色的水晶中似是包着火焰，仅是看一眼便可知是高级魔法媒介。  
“谢谢你，赤松小姐。”  
最原向里面注入了些许魔力，水晶便开始播放储存在里面的东西，那是艾利杰奸笑着说骚扰的话的画面，无论让谁来看他都是个标准的坏人。  
“这个可以当证据了吗？”  
“哦~我认输，饶了我吧！有火精灵契约的小少爷果然敌不过。”  
“赤松小姐只是……”  
没让他说完，艾利杰便狠狠地揉了揉他的脑袋，递上手中的另一杯咖啡说：“我知道，是朋友对吧，还是不想让事务所的别人知道吗？我想他们都是好人，不会把你当成魔女的。嘶——不过铃木凛花那个魔女狂热分子就说不好了，要不我们就别告诉她？”  
最原微笑着说了声谢谢后接过咖啡，他看着里面缓慢旋转的牛奶痕迹开口道：“以后总会有机会。”  
“有些事等到后悔就来不及了……”  
“什么？”  
“不，没什么。”  
艾利杰眯起眼喝了一口咖啡，意味深长地望了眼窗外。而最原并没有注意到这个青年的异常，他依旧看着手中的咖啡，似乎是在听谁说什么话，时不时点点头。  
房间里逐渐安静下来，也许是事务所的装修很温馨的缘故，总能让人放松下来。  
然而美好温馨的时光总是无法长久。  
突然，门口造型奇怪的木头鸟大叫起来。  
「有信来了！有信来了！！有信来了！！！」  
这声音说是惨叫也不为过，当初最原的叔叔只是希望有东西可以提醒人有信来了，结果现在正在喝咖啡的这个人就弄了这么个东西回来，如今被吓得咖啡撒在身上完全是自作自受。  
“啊！我今天就要替天行道把这个破东西丢出去！”  
“当初是哪一位一定要说越大声越好的啊？！”  
惨叫声伴随着这句话的出现戛然而止，一位穿着职业套装的女性出现在门口。  
“那时候是那时候……”  
“都一样……”她瞄了一眼被咖啡弄脏的地毯，一脸嫌弃地说：“再不动手就等着睡大街吧。”  
“……”  
虽然艾利杰并不会因此睡大街，但是他还是不情不愿地趴在了地上，随手比划一个圆将咖啡渍都圈了进去。马上他比划的区域便有点点光粒升起，褐色的咖啡渍逐渐变得透明，最终变成了一滩清水。  
“哼哼！木林柚木！你看，这下我不用睡大街了吧！”  
木林回头瞟了一眼，一脸淡漠道：“是是，但这么简单的事都做不好的话，那可真是太没用了……啊！”  
似乎是想起了什么，她突然捂住嘴一脸抱歉地转向最原赔罪道：“对不起啊，最原君，我不是那个意思，你看每个人擅长的方向不一样嘛，最原君的魔力探知可是这里最厉害的，很多事都要靠你帮忙呢！”  
“诶！啊不……”  
最原本也没想太多，只是坐在一旁看这两位拌嘴，突如其来的赞美将他打了个措手不及，脸瞬间就红了，小声说了句谢谢。  
随后气氛变得有些尴尬，最原便将话题引向了刚到的信件上，他指着桌子开口道：“那个，木林姐，刚才的信是什么？”  
“这个？”  
木林拿起桌上那个拥有美丽紫色光纹的纸蝴蝶，端详片刻说：“知道这个光纹是什么吗？”  
“我知道！我知道！”  
“没问你。最原君你知道这是什么吗？”  
最原大概知道是什么，但是他从来没有实际见到过，因此他摇了摇头。  
“这种东西叫‘Discern’，算不上正规魔法，自然在学校不会教，不过在黑市里可流行了。一般这种光纹都是为了保护重要的东西，它只会对特定的人的魔力产生感应。如果有外人暴力拆开的话……砰！大爆炸，两败俱伤，玉石俱焚。所以说……给。”  
“嗯？”  
说着木林将蝴蝶交到了最原手上，他这时才发现蝴蝶的翅膀上上写着自己的名字。  
「最原终一亲启」  
“给我的？”  
“真好啊~小少爷的追求者的情书耶！快拆开来看看写了什么！”  
艾利杰闹哄哄地凑了上去，可惜被木林一肘子敲了回去。  
“别闹，虽然可能性小，但是也有可能是指名最原的工作。”  
“用Discern的工作？”  
“总比情书有可能。”  
“最原君！木林说你没有魅力！”  
“哈哈……”最原苦笑一声，关于没什么魅力这一点他还是蛮赞同的。  
他轻轻点了一下蝴蝶翅膀，光纹逐渐舒展开来形成一个由光纹组成的球体，圆球中的纸蝴蝶也自动打了开来，一个个小小的文字在空气中跃动形成一段文字。  
「去找四大神殿的宝物。」  
“神殿？”  
“找那些东西做什么！”  
看到这些字艾利杰的声音突然响了起来，一改之前不正经模样，此时他的脸上充满了震惊与愤怒。  
“你突然吼什么？吓我一跳……”木林被他的声音狠狠地吓了一跳，转过头质疑道：“神殿这种东西跟都市传说一样，每年都有人去找都没人找到过。怎么？你好像很清楚？”  
“哈！关我屁事！回去了。”  
面对她的质疑，艾利杰根本不想多说什么，态度极差地甩下一句话后，破天荒地离开了事务所。  
“别理那家伙。最原君，你怎么想？”  
“那个，既然这人用了Discern来确保信息最终能让我读到，我觉得这人不会放任我不管，如果我不去不知道这人会再做出什么事。”  
“那个啊……最原君，不要什么事都一个人扛，不然我们这些成年人……嗯，怎么说呢，会有点挂不住脸面。”她不好意思地挠挠脸，继续道：“如果你不想去，我们会尽全力保护你。”  
“谢谢你，木林姐。我会考虑一下……”  
“知道就好。”说着木林伸了个懒腰，“啊啊，一大清早就这么累。今天没什么事，虽然你才刚来，但是想走的话可以先回去哦。”  
“嗯，谢谢。”  
“总觉得最原君总是在说谢谢呢。”  
木林笑了一下便走进了她自己的办公室。  
※  
听完最原简略地叙述了那天发生的事，百田盯着纸蝴蝶微微皱眉，自言自语道：“这也太凑巧……”  
“什么？”  
“没什么，你有什么想法？”  
听到百田的反问，最原轻轻捂上嘴，思考片刻开口道：“百田君你知道DICE吗？他们每次行动前都会有预告信，而且目标都是各种宝物，我觉得这封信是他们送来的。”  
“DICE啊……”  
提到DICE百田好像在犹豫什么事，他的手指不断地敲击着桌面，“叩叩叩”的声音听着人心烦。突然像是下定了什么决心，他一口气喝完眼前的冰咖啡说：“前几天遗迹管理局收到了DICE的预告信。”  
“你们也……”  
“不，你听我说完。”没等最原说完，他伸手打断了他，继续说：“你应该没见过DICE的预告信，他们的预告信都会有迷题，绝不会这么直白。这次也一样，跟你收到的东西完全不一样。”  
“那这个究竟会是谁？”  
“知道你的名字，有你的魔力信息，我觉得应该是你认识的人。”  
“……”  
看到最原沉默了下来，百田紧接着问：“有怀疑的人选了吗？”  
“……不，也有可能是藏在暗处的人。总之，今天谢谢你，我回去再想想可能的人选，有进展会跟你汇报。”  
仿佛是想从什么想法中逃离，说完话他便站起身想要离开，却被百田一把拉住了手。  
“不急，你先坐下，我有事要问你。”  
看对方一脸严肃的样子，他也没有多问什么，只是顺从地坐回了自己的位置。  
百田看了他一眼后，从上衣口袋里拿出了一只像笔一样的东西，二话不说直接掰断，大量的白烟冒了出来，不过它们并没有随风飘散，而是在他们两人周围形成一个球形，逐渐变得透明。  
“现在可真是便利，这种隐藏结界我最不擅长了……好吧，不扯远了，你会去找这个神殿吗？”  
“应该会去。”  
“真不愧我的助手，不过我真希望你会说不想去。既然如此……”百田定了定神，继续道：“虽然把一般民众牵扯进来不太好，但是既然目的地一致，我希望你可以协助我们。”  
“协助？”  
“DICE这次的目标就是神殿里的宝物，那群老爷子希望这次能在神殿里把他们抓住。可他们神出鬼没，而且擅长隐藏自己的存在，所以想要你的魔力探知能力的帮助。”  
“但是……”  
发觉最原有些犹豫，百田立马改口道：“不过，就算是侦探，你也只是个实习侦探，更何况你还是个学生，不想去我也不会勉强你。”  
“我不是这个意思。只是据我所知神殿有四个，如果第一次行动没遇到他们的话，后面会更加困难，你们有对策了吗？”  
“关于这点今早已经放出诱饵了。”  
说着百田从口袋中拿出一个不太常见的东西，这是一张照片，印刷在纸上的东西。  
魔术储存技术已完善的今天，各种媒介应有尽有，不缺物美价廉之物，纸张这种耗费资源又不能再利用的媒介早已被大众摒弃，然而并不是说没有人需要它了。印刷在纸上的东西无法被远程魔力探知读取到，因此在一些比较保密的内容上依旧会使用纸张。  
照片上是一座建在山里的宫殿的正门，虽然因为自然侵蚀有一部分已经崩塌，但是也难掩它的美丽，在当年应该是非常华丽的建筑吧。  
“这是火之殿，四大神殿中唯一一个被我们确认的建筑，这几年都在遗迹管理局的管辖之内……不过那群老头子效率实在是太低了，这么多年什么进展都没有，里面的东西一点都没见着。”  
最原看着百田小声嘀咕的模样有点哭笑不得，他一脸无奈地问：“总不至于一点进展都没有吧？”  
“如果说只是把门打开这样也算是进展的话，那就是有。”  
“地图也没有？”  
“只有个大致轮廓，没有细节。”  
“我知道我该做什么了。”  
“终一，如果你不想……”  
没有让百田说完，最原露出了微笑说道：“我跟赤松小姐意见相同，不入虎穴焉得虎子。既然那个人需要我去找，那我只能找到点东西才能知道他想做什么。”  
看到这样的最原，百田知道这个少年已经下定决心，他不知道自己将他牵扯到这个事件中来到底对不对。事到如今只能走一步算一步，尽全力保护它不受伤害。所幸DICE从未杀过人，危险性应该会小很多。  
“好吧，明天在这个地址。”  
说着他拿出了一支笔在照片背后写下一串地址，最原看完后点点头，照片便自己燃烧殆尽了。  
“我需要准备什么吗？”  
“注意安全，充足睡眠，保持体力，记得吃早饭。”  
“百田君……”  
“哈哈，开玩笑的。”百田稍稍收敛了一下脸上的笑容，站起身走到最原身边，揉了揉最原的脑袋，说：“但是注意安全并不是玩笑。那么我走了，领带勒着脖子真是太难受了。”  
“谢谢你，百田君。”  
百田听到感谢的话语，头也不回地走了，只伸手随便招了招，留给他一个很帅的背影就像电影结局一般。  
最原看着他离去的背影，脸色变得有些阴沉，他默默将已经自动变回原样的纸蝴蝶收入口袋中。  
“我没有确定……是的，我的确感觉到了，但是怎么可能……有可能是陷阱……我明白，我不会做危险的事，谢谢你，赤松。”  
他握着纸蝴蝶的手慢慢收紧，里面泄露出来的魔力他有点熟悉，但因为实在是太微弱了，所以他没有把握。  
那个人已经死了，这个魔力到底是……  
  
03  
火，是我珍惜的东西。童年时，有段时间我高烧不退，在所有人都要放弃我之前，她拉住了我的手，拯救了我在悬崖边的生命。  
火，是我讨厌的东西。那一天，我撕心裂肺地哭喊着，它依旧带走了我最亲的人们，把我一人扔在了这个世界上。  
※  
在去往火之殿的路上最原梦到了过去的事，有悲伤的事也有开心的事，在迷糊之间他听到了有谁在叫他。  
“终一……终一……”  
「终一，你还不准死。」  
突然记忆中一个熟悉的声音回响在他的脑内，似乎有什么东西松动了，恐惧的感情从缝隙中逐渐渗出来，化为疼痛蔓延至全身，燃烧着他的身体，吞噬着他的灵魂。  
然后，他被吓醒了。  
“终一，怎么了？”  
“啊……”  
醒来后的最原不住地喘息，太阳穴还在轻轻的跳痛。  
他低头看着自己微微颤抖的双手，感觉有点奇怪，但又说不出哪里不对。自己好像是被梦吓醒的，可又完全想不起来，似乎是个很可怕的梦。  
“你没事吧？”  
看着百田担心的表情，最原摇了摇头，微笑道：“我没事，只是做了个噩梦。”  
“如果撑不住一定要说出来。准备一下，到地方了。”  
这次行动的人员并不多，一是大规模行动容易打草惊蛇，二则遗迹管理局的人手实在是不足，外部门调配人员的申请也没有这么快到位。  
最原环顾周围为数不多的几位人员，心中隐隐地有些不安。  
火之殿是隐藏在森林里的神殿，它建造在山体之内，只有大门在外面。门上有火焰的刻纹，如果在以前靠近它应该就会燃起大火，焚尽一切企图入侵之人，然而如今这些华丽的刻纹都已经失效。仔细一看，墙上有不少由利器砍出的刻痕，正是这些刻痕斩断了保护神殿的火焰。  
“这是DICE干的？”  
“不，这个痕迹我们发现这里的时候就存在了。”说着百田停顿了一下，微微眯起眼说：“但是DICE已经到了。”  
他微微抬头，用下巴点了一下远处不会让人注意的角落，那里有个很浅的脚印，从大小看应该是女孩的脚。  
“终一，他们在哪里？你能感应得到吗？”  
听到百田的话，最原深吸一口气，闭上眼展开魔力探知网。  
魔力探知这个能力并不常见，但也不算少见，因为消耗魔力巨大，而且范围也很小，所以一般作为辅助技能存在。  
然而最原并不一样，他别的魔法的适应性都很差，几乎可以说像魔女一样不会魔法，他只有这一个能力，也只会这一个能力。因此，经过多年的练习，他的探知广度与探知精准度都达到了极致。  
“嗯……”  
“怎么了？不在吗？”  
“不，他们在。”最原睁开眼，表情变得有点微妙，“我们感觉得到，但我看不清他们在哪里，这里的魔力浓度太高了，里面会有什么都不奇怪。”  
“那就麻烦了。”百田瞟了一眼身边的小侦探，突然语气强硬地开口道：“行了，你留在这……”  
“不行。”  
“终一，这不是去游乐场！你想要宝物我给你拿出来！你给我呆在这里！”  
“我知道，但是不行。”最原此刻反常地瞪了回去，完全不听百田的话，他一样强硬地说：“在这里只有我能感知到DICE成员的存在，走进里面如果没有我，你们只会像瞎子一样，我不想百田君冒这样的风险！我会自己照顾好自己，有赤松小姐在身边，我不会有危险。”  
百田深知根本倔不过这个看似柔弱的少年，深吸一口气放弃道：“好吧，但是！你必须紧紧地跟在我的身边。”  
“嗯，我明白。”  
※  
火之殿的内部早已不复原先的金碧辉煌，绵延不绝的烛火不再燃烧，植物的根系穿过墙壁的缝隙在墙面上茁壮地生长开来，到处都是破败的模样。  
百田一行人也不知道DICE会在哪里，所以最好的方法就是一样以神殿的宝物为目标前进。所幸当初神殿建造的时候似乎没有多想为难别人，这里只有一个通道，笔直地通向幽暗的深处。  
他们前进得很小心翼翼，几颗飘浮着的光球为他们照亮前进的路。而最原也将探知网缩小到直径10米左右的圆，小范围地警戒着DICE的一举一动。  
然而他们没有碰到任何人或事，一切都风平浪静。  
“没有路了。”  
最终他们走到了一个像是祭坛一样的房间，这里什么都没有，没有任何宝物，当然也没有DICE的踪影。  
“队长，难道DICE发现没有宝物早就撤退了？”  
“应该不会，这里只有一条路，他们离开一定会碰到我们。提前撤离的话……终一，有奇怪的魔力流动吗？”  
“没有……”  
最原的声音有些疲惫，因为这里的魔力浓度实在是太高了，他分辨起来很困难，他揉了揉额头希望能缓解一点头疼。  
“那他们会去哪里？全员分散，检查有没有暗门。”  
队员们立马各自带着一个小光球分散向四周，最原的周围瞬间暗了下来，而这时百田也感觉到了他的异常。  
“怎么了？很难受吗？”  
“没有……大概只是用脑过度，有点低血糖……”  
“要吃巧克力吗？”  
说着百田从上衣口袋里掏出了一块已经有点化了的巧克力。  
“诶？我记得你不喜欢吃甜食……”  
“我知道某位大侦探有可能又不吃早饭了，所以以防万一带在身上。”  
听到百田的话，最原有点不好意思，他拿过巧克力声音有点闷闷地开口道：“对不起，让你担心了。”  
“你先坐在墙边休息一下，等下回来找你，不要乱跑。”  
最原觉得自己被当成了幼儿园的小孩，刚想抗议一阵眩晕袭来令他不由地坐在地上。  
经历了这种情况，他也没有再坚持，目送百田离开身边，他靠坐在墙边望着不远处众人忙碌的身影，有些觉得不好意思。  
“我没事，不用担心，只是魔力浓度太……”  
突然最原像是听到了什么，双眼直直地盯着某处。  
“赤松……你听到歌声了吗？”  
※  
“队长！”  
“怎么？有发现？”  
“那个少年！”  
百田循着那人指的方向望去，原本应该坐着一位少年的地方，此时已空无一人。  
“终一……？”  
  
04  
最原行走在一片迷雾之中，他不知道自己是睁着眼还是闭着眼，耳边似乎有赤松焦急的呼喊声，可他并没有在意，只是凭借感觉跟着歌声向前走，他觉得这个声音的终点一定有自己想要的东西。  
最终他踏进了一个堆满金币和宝石的房间，这里什么都有，是名副其实的宝物库。  
仿佛是感应到他的存在，他走进房间的一瞬间歌声就停了。没有这个歌声他清醒了过来，他头疼的症状也减轻了不少。  
“这里是……”  
他环顾四周，抬头发现这里根本望不到天花板，黑漆漆的一片浓雾悬挂在头顶。而不远的上方飘浮着一团团小小的火焰，在这样高浓度的魔力中，这些火团可以永远燃烧下去。火光照射在金子和宝石上，折射出梦幻的金光，晃得人直流泪。  
这些金子和宝石的确很值钱，但也只是一些普通的东西，要称得上是宝物它们还不够格。  
这时一件东西引起了他的注意，离他不远的金币堆中插着一把太刀。即使是作为冷兵器的太刀，在这个时代也并不少见，但多为现代改良后的产物，早已失去了原来的外形变得稀奇古怪。  
而在这里的这把太刀，还保持着原本的设计，没有多余的部件，简约的线条加之红色的刀柄还有带有红纹的刀身，都给人带来了冷兵器的美。  
虽然最原对这些并没有过多的了解，但是也不由得被它吸引。  
他想走近仔细看一下，刚伸出手，这时……  
“最原！”  
愤怒的声音从身后传来，响彻这个空间。  
最原来不及回头，便有一个魔弹向他袭来，堪堪地擦过他的身体打在周围的金币上，金币瞬间就融化了。  
恐惧的心理驱使他向前跑去，然而脚下的金币并不稳固，剧烈运动影响了平衡，金币瞬间滑坡塌了下去，脚下不稳导致他向前倒去，带着太刀摔倒在金币堆上。  
这时他向后方望去，有四个魔弹正在虚空中生成，目标无一例外是他身上的致命部位。  
“赤松……快、快逃……”  
听到最原的话，火焰的精灵自然是强烈反对，然而她又能做什么呢？她的火焰太弱小了，根本不可能与这个魔弹相抗衡。  
即使对方看不到精灵，偷袭也不一定成功，最终落得一个全灭的结局不如就牺牲一个，让另一个逃出生天。  
最原总是这么理性，他一定会做出这样的选择，但是赤松并不想，她留在他的身边就是为了保护他，她不想也不会就这么逃走。  
她的心意得到了回应，最原怀里的太刀红色的纹路中隐约有火光出现。  
赤松没有来得及离开，魔弹便发射了出来，最原看着紫色的魔弹越来越近，一度以为自己就要死了，他紧闭双眼等待死亡的亲吻。  
然而疼痛迟迟没有降临，他睁开眼发现一个从没见过的身影挡在了自己的面前，她周身环绕着火焰，为自己挡去了那些魔弹。  
美丽的少女穿着红色的礼服，乍一看也许会觉得是人类，可她金色秀发的发尾静静燃烧着美丽的火焰，收敛却不失威力，告诉着所有人她并没有看上去这么柔弱。  
“赤、赤松……？”  
还没等最原惊讶完，一个戴着小丑面具充满怒气的身影出现在不高处的平台上，他的身边几个魔弹正在形成，袭击最原的人正是他。  
赤松盯着那个方向略有怒气地说：“DICE的leader就是这么打招呼的吗？”  
僵持了一会儿，带着面具的人主动收掉了他的魔弹，开口道：“啊啊~原来是精灵信任的人类啊，像你这样的小少爷来这里做什么？”  
那人发出的声音明显是经过处理，完全分辨不出是男是女。  
“你就是DICE的leader？”  
“是啊~不像吗？”  
“你来这里找什么？”  
“在问问题之前先回答我的问题。”  
“……兴趣。”  
“尼嘻嘻，那我也是兴趣。”  
“……”  
最原知道没办法从这个满嘴胡话的人口中问出什么东西，他只希望能拖点时间，等到百田他们来到这里。  
然而，这个计策似乎也被看穿了。  
“如果你在等着外面的人进来，我劝你还是算了。这里只有有特殊的感应力的人才能找到门，外面那群人怕不是连你怎么消失的都不清楚。”  
沉默在这个空间蔓延开来，的确，凭借最原自身的力量根本无法动对方分毫。即使借助如今赤松的力量，恐怕也无济于事。  
“那……”  
没等最原开口，对方抢先说道：“你拖延时间也没用，宝物我已经得手了，想来抓我的话，一个月之后去风之塔，我会在塔顶等你，最原君。”  
“为什么你会知道我的姓！”  
听到最原的问题，对方沉默了几秒，丢下一句意味不明的话后便转身离开了。  
“这个姓氏我怎么可能忘记。”  
  
05  
DICE的leader离开后，赤松便恢复成了原来的模样，带有透明羽翼的普通火精灵。  
而最原怀里的太刀也变成了一个金色的戒指，不松不紧地戴在他左手中指上。看着这个戒指，他本想摘下来还回去，然而怎么也摘不下来，尝试几次后他只得放弃。  
这里的出口其实很好找，就在DICE离开的高台后。他出去之后才发现自己已经离开了火之殿，怀着忐忑的心情与百田汇合，原本以为会受到教训，结果得到的是他关心的拥抱。  
“终一！没事吧！你刚才去哪里了？”  
不过百田似乎抱地有点紧，最原难受地挣扎了起来：“唔，百田君，好、好难受……”  
“抱歉。”  
“我刚才见到DICE的leader了。”  
“什么！他没对你怎么样吧！”  
百田刚有些放松下来，听到他这句话又紧张了起来。  
“应该没有吧……那个，对不起，没能抓住他，宝物也被他拿走了。”  
“你不用说什么对不起！一切都是那群老头子一厢情愿的计划，本来遗迹管理局就没有这么多战斗力，连你这样普通的学生都牵扯进来了，我们这些成年人才要羞愧……总之，只要你没出事就够了。”  
“谢谢。”  
经过这件事后，百田不再允许最原牵扯到这件事里来，告诫他别再靠近四大神殿。  
当晚。  
最原洗漱完毕，躺在床上看着自己手指上的金色指环，红色的宝石中似乎有火焰在燃烧。  
赤松轻轻地降落在他的床边，开口道：“为什么没跟百田说那件事？”  
“……”  
是的，最原没有跟百田说风之塔的事，也没说DICE的leader似乎认识自己的事。  
“我……我想去见他。他似乎认识我，我想知道这只纸蝴蝶是不是他送过来的，他有什么目的……”  
“会是陷阱吗？”  
“我不知道，但是我想他不会伤害我，否则今天就可以把我杀死在那个房间里了。”  
“那但愿是DICE干的……”说到这里赤松脸上露出了些许忧虑的神色，赶紧扯开话题道：“不过你知道风之塔在哪里吗？”  
“查一下文献应该就知道了吧。时间不早了，都睡吧。晚安，赤松。”  
“晚安，最原君。”  
目送赤松离开，他关闭了唯一亮着的灯。  
今天遇到了很多事，他有点睡不着，在床上辗转反侧，拿出手机想试着查查看风之塔，却发现收到了一条讯息。  
这条信息没有发送人的号码，最原试着反侦查来源魔力，却也感觉不到任何东西。如果发信息回去，应该也不回得到任何回音的吧。  
怀着疑问他打开了这条信息，只有短短一句话。  
「半途而废的话，可就来不及了哦。」  



End file.
